Just Reminiscing
by WolfWoman96
Summary: Aomine talks a little bit about his and Kagamis' past, and does something for their future. Hope you enjoy :) sorry for any spelling or punctuation mistakes that I missed :P


**Just Reminiscing**

Aomine walked through the door into the apartment he shared with Kagami, kicking off his shoes in the doorway. He worked as a policeman and today was one of his rare days off so he decided to buy some stuff around town, he put the goods he bought on the kitchen side, staring down at one item in particular. He bought it spontaneously, finally deciding he should get one, he picked it up to inspect it closer when he heard keys in the lock behind him. Knowing it could only be one person he madly looked around for a hiding place for the object in his hand as he is far too embarrassed to show it kagami yet.

He ran into the living room and stashed it under the couch, as he stood back up Aomine frowned at himself _Why did I put it there of all places?_ A bang of a closing door disturbed Aomine from his thoughts and looked towards the sound to see his boyfriend smiling at him.

"Yo!" Was kagamis greeting

"Your home early" Aomine stated as he walked back toward to doorway giving his lover a chaste kiss.

"Yeah I managed to do a quick shift change down at the fire station, just swapped some hours around so I could have the rest of today off but do overtime another day." Kagami replied as he shrugged off his jacket and kicked off his shoes, it was then he noticed the bag on the side.

"You been shopping?" he asked

Aomine looked down and scratched the back of his head and shuffled his feet. "y-yeah just bought…you know…stuff" Kagami frowned _that's odd, he doesn't usually act like that._

Kagami looked inside the bags, "A jacket, ingredients for teriyaki burgers and a basketball," he chuckled "why am I not surprised?"

"hey! You can never have too many basketballs! Aomine shouted, knowing he was being made fun of. He walked over to sit on a stool in the kitchen and slouched against the side.

Kagami laughed "yeah because whenever we play one on one now we virtually destroy a new one. It's all the extra muscle from our jobs I guess" he said as he began unpacking the bags.

"Oh I can think of another activity we do that keeps us fit" Aomine said in a low husky voice while smirking.

"Oi!" Kagami shoots him a flustered glare which only widens Aomines smirk.

"Speaking of jobs since you're home early and I got ingredients for the best burger on the planet, isn't this coincidence to perfect to ignore?" Aomine says in a sweet voice.

Kagami rolled his eyes "Fine I'll cook your damn burger"

Aomine fist pumps the air, grabs the basketball and throws it to a net that is in their bedroom which goes straight in.

"Oi! I told you not the throw balls in the flat! You could break something!" Kagami scolds

Aomine grins as he walks towards their bedroom, wanting to chance into something more comfortable "Unlike a certain red head I will never miss my shots" he gloated

"Ahomine!"

"Bakagami!"

Kagami shakes his head fondly as his lover disappears into the bedroom, "I must have been imagining things earlier" he mumbles to himself as he prepares the food "he seems the same as always".

After they ate they decided to cuddle up on the couch while watching a movie that was on TV. Aomine was leaning against couch arm while Kagami lies against Aomine, his back flush to his chest.

About halfway through the movie Aomine realises he is close to where he hid the object earlier, _huh, actually turned out pretty convenient_ he thought. He reached his underneath the couch to retrieve it. As he sat back up he heard a protest below him.

"Quit moving so much" Kagami grunted, he appeared to have been nodding off.

"Sorry" Aomine grunted back settling in a comfy position again.

They were silent for a while longer, just enjoying each other's company and warmth.

"Say Kagami…how long have we been together?"

"About 7 years I think..why?" he says stifling a yawn.

"Hard to believe we hated each other when we first met"

Kagami chuckles "You were such a self centred jerk" Aomine can tell he is smirking, he gives him a sharp slap over the head.

"Ow! What the hell Ahomine?!" Kagami yells as he curls up grabbing his throbbing head

"You had is coming bakagami" Aomine said while smirking

"You didn't let me finish speaking! You didn't have to hit me!" Kagami says sitting up slightly to shoot him a glare.

Aomine continues smirking as he leans forward to kiss his lover on the head where he was struck, "Sorry…can you finish speaking now?" Kagami pouts a little while avoiding his eye, a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

 _So cute_ Aomine thinks as he manages to pull kagami to lie on his chest again.

"What I was going to say…is that you were a self centred jerk, but I never hated you, yeah you pissed me off many times and you still do, but I saw you as a rival and you inspired me."

Aomine draped his arm across kagami and gave him a light squeeze, showing him his words meant something to him. He leant his head down so his lips lightly brushed the red heads hair eventually setting just above his right ear. Kagami hummed at the pleasant contact.

"It's you who inspired me" Aomine whispered "When Seirin beat TŌŌ it changed me, I was so happy that I finally found a team that wouldn't give up because their opponents were so strong, I was so happy I finally found a rival who could challenge me."

Aomine gave him a light squeeze once again, Kagami just lied there, not used to Aomine speaking so openly, even after the many years they have been together. He felt happy Aomine could rely on him like this.

"You brought me back Kagami…thank you" Kagami slightly tilted his head up towards Aomine, seeking his lips, it wasn't long until he felt his lover press down on him in a slow and tender kiss.

When they broke apart Kagami sighed pressing his forehead against the tanned mans chin.

"Not that I don't like it but…where did this come from?" the red head asked, Aomine laughed, and Kagami felt the pleasant vibration through his back.

"Just reminiscing I guess" Aomine murmured, gently stroking Kagamis arm with his fingers.

Kagami hummed, seemingly satisfied with that answer as he settled back down in a more comfortable position against his chest.

"Hey kagami"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

Kagami felt Aomines other arm drap across his chest, only this time however he was holding a small velvet box, he flipped it open with his thumb to reveal a silver band.

"Marry me…Taiga"

Kagami's body went stiff and his breath hitched, he started wide eyed at the object in his lovers hand, still processing his words.

Kagamis body whipped around to stare at Aomines face.

Breathing hard he swallowed a hard lump in his throat "S-say that again?" he asked, never losing contact with Aomines eyes.

Aomine returned the hard stare and reached his hand up to gently grip the back of kagami neck while his thumb rested on his cheek. "I want you to marry me Taiga" Aomine stated in a clear and firm voice.

Kagami saw no doubt or hesitation in his eyes, no hint of mischief to threaten that this was a prank, they were bright, full of hope, confidence and warmth.

Aomine saw the red heads eyes slowly fill with tears and the biggest grin he has ever seen split across his face.

"Yeah" Kagami chocked out "Yeah I will marry you" he states while slowly nodding his head.

Suddenly Aomine is mirroring Kagamis grin and pulls him into a tight hug which Kagami eagerly returns.

"I love you" Aomine mumbles against Kagamis neck, "I love you so much"

Kagami chokes out a little laugh, still in shock as to what just happened. "I love you too Daiki"

They stay like this for a couple of minutes until Kagami pulls back to look at Aomines face, Aomine takes the ring out of the box, takes Kagamis hand and gently places it on his ring finger.

Red eyes meet blue as they lean in for a passionate kiss.

A couple of minutes later they break apart and Kagami looks at the ring on his finger, on closer inspection he notices four small stones imbedded in the ring, the order going red blue, red blue.

He looks at Aomine for answers and as if he has just read his mind he says "To match our eyes"

Kagami smirks "You're such a big sop"

"Shut up!"

Kagami laughs before once again laying on his Fiancé only this time chest to chest and Kagamis head rests on Aomines shoulder.

He felt two strong arms wrap around him making him feel safe, he smiles to himself as he imagines this for many years to come, the ring suddenly sparkling on his finger at his thought, as if sealing it as a promise.


End file.
